A multi-energy X-ray security check system is a new type of security check system developed based on a mono-energy X-ray security check system. It can provide not only shape and content of an object to be inspected but also information about equivalent atomic number for the object to be inspected, to determine whether the object to be inspected is organic or inorganic, which can be displayed on a color monitor with different colors to facilitate a human operator in identification.
During an image identification process, if a suspected object is found, a human operator for identifying the suspected object in the image is required to mark the suspected object with an input device, such as a mouse. For an item machine system of a DR (Digital Radiographic) type, the principle for marking a suspected object on a two-dimensional DR image is simple and there are many proven solutions. For a security check system of a CT type, there is still a problem to be solved that how to mark a suspected object on a three-dimensional CT image in a quick and accurate manner.